


Love Letter from Kris

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Other, Reader Insert, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You receive a love letter from Kris
Relationships: My Unit | Kris/Reader, My Unit | Kris/You
Kudos: 5





	Love Letter from Kris

Y/N, my love,

You know that I am not the best with romance, but I felt it was important to try and put to paper what I feel for you.

I care for you above all others. You’ve brought me so much happiness, and I will never be able to repay you for all that you’ve done for me. I simply hope that my love for you in return is enough. You are everything that I could have asked for and more, and I adore you.

May this flower I sent with this letter be a small reminder of my affection for you.

With all my love,

Kris


End file.
